Kurama Enchanted
by bloodgirl8
Summary: PG for now. Shuuichi MinaminoKurama had a curse put on him on the day of his birth. The curse was that of obedience. What happens when everyone including his fangirls at his school find out about his little secret? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ELLA ENCHANTED ANYTHING ELSE I MAY MENTION IN THIS FIC!

A/N: Hey, what's up? This idea came to my head not long ago, but I didn't have time to write this fic until now. Enjoy!

SUMMARY: Shuuichi Minamino/Kurama had a curse put on him on the day of his birth. The curse was that of obedience. What happens when everyone including his fangirls at his school find out about his little secret? Kurama is 16 in this fic.

* * *

**Kurama Enchanted**

"Shuuichi, kiss me!" Kurama obeyed and brushed his lips on the lips of his class mate who is one of his many fangirls at his school. After he pulled away from her, the girl fainted.

KURAMA'S POV

This is what I go through everyday. I never get used to it. You're probably wondering why I kissed the girl at school? I'll tell you why.

It all started the day I was born in the human world as Shuuichi Minamino. There was a curse put on me; the curse of obedience. This means that I am cursed to do whatever I am told, no matter what it is. If I am told to do something, I must do it. I have no control over it. So, if a girl tells me to kiss her, I have to do it. If a girl tells me to marry her, I have to do it. Or, if someone tells me to flunk a test, I have to do it. This is wrong. I hate dealing with it. I have been trying long and hard to find a way to break this curse, but my efforts have failed so far.

My mother told me long ago to not tell anybody about my little problem or secret, whatever you want to call it, otherwise they would take advantage of it. I had been lucky enough to hide it until one day almost a year ago.

FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR

Kurama and the rest of the gang were hanging out at Genkai's temple. There weren't any cases at the time, so everyone just relaxed and enjoyed the down time while they could.

"I am so bored right now, but I guess it's nice not taking any orders from the toddler for once."

"Yusuke, you know Koenma doesn't like it when you call him that!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yeah so? What's your point?"

Botan sighed. "You're so impossible, Yusuke."

Kuwabara finally came up with something that he thought would be fun for everyone. "Hey guys, I got an idea of something we could do! Let's tell each other our deepest darkest secrets!"

Yusuke started laughing at his friends' idea. "Oh come on, Kuwabara! That's what teenage girls do at slumber parties—"

"Actually, this could be fun, Yusuke," Botan interrupted, then started the game. She picked Kurama to go first. "Kurama, what's your deepest darkest secret? You have to tell us all!"

'Oh no, this can't be happening,' thought Kurama. "My deepest darkest secret is I was cursed on the day I was born to do whatever I am told to do. I have no control over it."

Everyone in the room stared at Kurama wide-eyed, then burst into laughter. "Yeah sure, Kurama!"

"You don't believe me, Yusuke? I was told to tell my deepest darkest secret, and so I did it. The curse made me obey your command."

Yusuke then got an idea. "Okay, Kurama. To prove what you're saying, you have to go outside and run around Genkai's temple three times in nothing but your underwear."

Without hesitation, Kurama stripped down to his boxers and went outside and ran his three laps.

"Yusuke, why did you make him do something like that?"

"Simple, Botan. Kurama would have never done something like that. But, since he is cursed to do what I told him to do, he did it. I guess this proves that he is cursed."

"I guess you're right."

END FLASHBACK

Does that explain enough? Not even Hiei knew about my problem until that one day. In case you were wondering how everyone at school, including those fangirls found out, I'll tell you.

Keiko wasn't with us when we were at Genkai's temple that day. The following Monday, Botan and Keiko were waiting for me outside of my school because Botan had another case she needed to tell me about. While they were waiting, Botan told Keiko about the curse. She said it loud enough that one group of girls standing a few feet away from them heard. She referred to me as Shuuichi when she was talking to Keiko since that's what everyone is supposed to do while in public. The day after those girls overheard Botan, the secret was out at my school.

Everyday, I get girls telling me to kiss them. Some of them could use a breath mint. This is so annoying, and I want it to stop.

I need to find a way to break this curse!

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Should I continue? I thought of this idea not too long ago, but I've been pretty busy with school lately. I'm on spring break right now. I've seen the movie "Ella Enchanted," and I thought about what would happen if Kurama was cursed to do what he was told, and what would happen if his fangirls at his school found out about the curse. You guessed it, CHAOS! Poor Kurama. I hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I would like to hear your feedback, and let me know if you think I should continue this. 


End file.
